ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Scott Poser
Eddie Scott Poser was once called a Royal ass. This spurred him to look up his family anchestory, and apparently, he has a claim to the current throne of Poland. And thus, decides to practice should the job ever become his. He's a horrible king though. The only thing he does is run around saying stupid and pointless things while attempting to get his manager, Cameraman Mark to juggle various dangerous objects. The career Poser started his career in a small independent league, accidentily being signed while being depressed about a break up with his girl friend. Arguably, he was relatively smart before this, although he lacked any bit of common sense. When he was called a Royal Ass by a man named Steve Michaels, it was like something snapped, and suddenly, he WAS the King. Poser then was accidentily signed by the IML, which became the IWO Black, and shortly after he was fired and regulated to random announcer duties, where he would call powerbombs superkicks and the like. After IWO Black ended, he appeared randomly on various programming, until a lengthy stay in the Asylum. First as a foil to the fake FtfWo league that popped up in the Asylum headed by Mega Job. Afterwards, they inexplicably became allies and formed a Captain Planetesq team with Mega Job and Eddie Cheno. He then became a reporter, a bad fighter, and then trained with Dawn to acquire actual brawling talents. He put this to use during a Television Title match against his former friend Eddie Cheno, but his lack of common sense turned him to attempt to find his hidden superpower, as a somewhat effective Wolverine, and ineffective Gambits and Aquaman before falling in his biggest fight or match ever. He joined the fWEo later, and basically did his normal schtick with manager and "Cameraman" Mark, who rarely holds a camera or actually films when he's there. How Poser supports Mark's almost pologmyst family is a question that's never been answered, but it's reported that Poser has been defrauding Poland from donations dedicated to the country, but if that was true, Poser WOULD be in jail. Then again, he hasn't been seen since the close of the fWo, where he worked as a jobber in his last months in the spotlight. Wrestling Manuevers *'Finishing moves' :*''Powerbomb'' (Superkick) :*''Pretending to steal superpowers and using them against his foe'' *'Former managers' :*Cameraman Mark Past Gimmicks *'"the King of Poland"' *''Interviewer for the Asylum'' *''The Planeteers!'' *''Dance Dance Revolution'' Allies *''Beef the Slightly Annoyed'' *''El Janito'' *''Steve'' *''Eddie Cheno'' Rivals Anyone who doesn't trip and fall over. Championships Hahahahaha. Quotes *'I can’t get home from Hong Kong. I don’t even know where Hong Kong is. I know it’s not New Jersey… that’s a start.' *'Hi. I’ve got to get to Portugal to get to Greece it seems. Uhmmm… I’d like to pay you in organs.' *'I call plane shotgun!' *'Help me… wherever you are Mario Mario. HELP ME.' *'Gotta find an interview... Gotta earn my peanuts!' *'"I wasby the fight, but then I saw a picture of this Devoid guy, and he's freakin' scary man! So I hid in the Asylum's Linen closet.there is no closet Hid in a closet, took a bus to Acapulco, same thing.' *'HEY! I'M THE KING OF POLAND! CEASE AND DECIST! AVENGE ME CHENO~! AVENGE ME!' Category:FWO Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Comedy characters